


Futurestuck

by GimmeKat



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeKat/pseuds/GimmeKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The remaining trolls and kids have been through hell. And then they have to go through it again. And again...</p><p>Jade has had enough however, and begins a plan to try and stop the senseless slaughter of another universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futurestuck

This was taking too long. I took another drag of the cig on my lips. The glow of the butt was already near the filter. I threw it down to the ground and stepped on it, snuffing its ember's for good. That was the third one tonight. My contact was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. Being a bit late is alright, but I was starting to get worried. Plus this below freezing weather was wrecking my nostrils. Soon it would be all icicles instead of snot.

I'm not cut out for this under the radar bullshit. I'm much more comfortable behind a desk, sifting through paperwork, typing up my damn reports, and leaving the rest of the world living their under the radar life. Of course, that all changed with that stupid _stupid_ game. I don't remember what the final universe body count was when we were all done with was, but it was approaching a stupid number like four or five. I think it was four. Had to be. I don't remember there ever being a fifth universe. I guess that would make this universe number five. Kind of like that shitty song mambo number five. Damn it Dave and your shitty shitty music. Except it was less about sexy folks and more about apocalyptic consequences. I guess its all biblical in the end.

Finally, I noticed that stupid bucktoothed face, long black hair, and blinding color scheme she calls clothes. Its better than it was in the game, but I think Kanaya is finally reigning in the epileptic seizure outfits Jade likes to wear. “ _Harley, where the fuck have you been._ ” Stern but quiet. Maybe I'm better at this clock and dagger than I thought.

“Karkat shut up we have to move. I'll tell you on the way.” She just kept walking. Fuck. I thought about pulling out another cig but my fingers were going numb and I really don't have the coordination when my hands get that cold.

“Whats this all about?” I huffed out as I sped up to match her pace. It was definitely quicker than a normal walk, but it was just barely a contained jog at that. “We're being followed aren't we.”

“Got it in one. Follow my lead.” Jade suddenly took off in a run down an alleyway. Out of sight. I think I knew what she was doing but it didn't make it any more sudden.

“Fuck Jade hold on.” I took off right behind her. I could hear someone else starting to chase us. Echoes work pretty nicely in cold quiet weather when surrounded by brick. “Got any ideas beside shooting them up?”

Jade ducked behind a dumpster real quick and with a flash of her hands we teleported. I forgot her powers were still available to her. She doesn't get to use them that often now that we aren't being powered by the Green Sun, but after a couple of weeks she has enough of a charge built up for an emergency teleport on her. In this case we ended up back in her apartment. Pretty nice place, but the sudden shock of going from this snot freezing weather to the heat threw me for a bit.

“Okay. I think we weren't traced.” She took off her overcoat and threw it on a chair. “Karkat, I found the location of the labs behind the game here. The development facility for the game is hidden far underneath this city.” She had us hunting for this damn facility for almost a sweep now. I think it comes with whats left of her god tier senses to know that the game is still being created. We've actually delayed its progress twice now, but I think a third time might be out of the cards for once. Vriska would be disappointed in our shitty luck to keep this at bay forever.

“Okay, so what do you suggest? A nice lookover of the sewers? Maybe we can fucking burn out the trash that seems to build up down there while we're at it. Sounds lovely.” My anger had drained over the sweeps, but that doesn't mean I can't still dish it out every once in a while. I had the same issues as Jade, just being so tired and not being able to stay in our element.

“Nope. Nothing like that. I'm tired of hunting down the development team for once. Now that we know the general location, and since the city hall is just not that well secured when it comes to sewer blueprints, it should be a cakewalk to find the damn place. And then we can let John take over!”

The thought of that sent shivers down my spine. As much as I'd hate to admit it, John was probably the best person to get us in. Turns out, explosives are a lot like baking. And John and his father-lusus did a lot of baking back in the day. Him and his damn hammer also helped in the way of muscle. Of course I could send him with Gamzee, but I'd rather not have to deal with a decapitation fiasco.

“Let me just contact Aradia and we'll get started on the hunt for the facility okay Karkat?”

Ah, she noticed it already. I was getting twitchy just staying here. Staying too long in one place was usually asking for trouble, but the sooner we get this over with, the sooner there is no more game to ruin the rest of our lives and we can live out in peace. And I think we could really use that peace. I think out of all of us, only Aradia was the only one who kept up the lively beat when it was all said and done. We had all ended up with this taint of anger and madness. Course Lalonde went even more batshit crazy, but no one believed me until she nearly took out a floor of her building with some unrestrained magical bullshit.

“Just make it fast. The sooner we can get to these grubfuckers the faster we can live in our happy ever after fake universe.” I plopped myself down on the couch and got what Gamzee so lovingly called cat-nap on. Fucking stupid words for things that don't even exist anymore...

When I woke up, I heard more than two voices. That was never a good sign. In fact it was a whole bunch of voices. Coming from Jade's kitchen.

Fuck.

I slowly hoisted myself from the couch and went into the kitchen. The whole fucking ensemble was there. John and Aradia looked like they had been just yelling at each other. Dave had his stupid smirk going. Terezi was just looking on confused, an awfully odd look on her. Gamzee and Kanaya and Rose were just over on the side in their own little world. And where the fuck was Jade?

“What the fuck is going on in here.” John and Aradia looked a bit embarrassed at what just occurred. I would file it away later for a good laugh, but without the pretense it was still useless.

“Sorry Karkat, we were arguing about who would do the initial search.” John pipped up first. “I thought it might be a good idea to just have everyone go in at the same time and go in all at once. I mean, once we've found the place, no more use in just waiting around.”

“But having everyone down there will be a disaster! Nothing will get done if everyone starts looking at the same time! Plus it'll look so weird with all of us there, the nine of us just chilling out. We should go in smaller groups. I like exploring and all but I'd rather not get busted down by the coppers. Or worse.” Aradia retorted. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Of course this would be the argument. We were all so much on the same page that this was probably the only thing left to fight about. And oh boy howdy how we like our fighting.

“Look. All of you are here, despite that being quite possibly the stupidest idea that has actually been accomplished. Since that's the case, we might as well go together. But first, where the fuck is Jade?”

Turned out she'd gone outside for a cig. I went outside to light my own up. Fucking shitty deathsticks. But damn if they didn't relieve the stress for just a bit. We had both started the shit when we got out of the game the first time. Haven't quit yet, and it gave us time to scheme by ourselves. Which was probably for the best since John had pretty much quit as defacto leader when we finished round two and we ended up picking up the slack.

“So we do this and we're done fucking game hopping right? I don't want to go through another session. Turns out there is a limit to how much so called growing up you can do.”

“Sorry Karkat, no guarantees. But it should give us, and this universe, a few years of safety. More than enough to try and hunt down anyone else who would dare start this shit up again. I don't know how much longer we can keep it up though.” She took a small drag of her cig and let the smoke filter out of her lungs slowly.

“We could try passing on the mantle, as much as a stupid fucking decision as that sounds. Find some kids here to become protectors of the growing victims of multi-universal mind-rape.” I offered up the worst suggestion. I know she'd never agree to it but damn if I just wanted to settle down already.

“Hah, no way. Dumbass. I don't think anyone could even wield this shit we have without going through the same trials and tribulations.” She snuffed out her cig on the railing of the balcony and put the half that was still left back in the carton. “But hey, cheer up a bit. We're going to make it through this.” She gave me a half-hearted smile and went back into the kitchen to try and keep everyone from making enough rucus to wake the floor below us.

I hope shes fucking right. Cause we're running out of emotions to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an odd idea of having them go through a few more sessions. I am having issues with getting the characters' attitude's right however since they are supposed to be shells of their personalities due to the depression that comes with the fact that in order to survive several years of hard work had to be destroyed. Twice! Let me know what you think.


End file.
